Through Blind Eyes
by Fade-sempai
Summary: Konakyo Yomei: expert blind ninja spy on the run from an organization bent on her death. She flees all the way to Konoha...where a myseterious man takes her in KakashiOC
1. Prologue

Okay, I plan to have chapter one psted by no later than Friday, as I know this is only the prologue and it is very short. But I just couldn't wait to post it!

* * *

THROUGH BLIND EYES

PROLOGUE

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

I threw the knives consistently, never letting up the pace though both of my arms screamed for mercy.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

Master tells me that my vision is failing, and that my chances of becoming a ninja will be slim to none if I have no eyes.

_I'm not ever going to give up!_

Night was falling, and I can no longer see the log that I was throwing knives at.

I fell to the ground, exhausted. Everything was so black…

"Yomei?" Master's voice cut through the air, but I didn't answer. Why should I? He was right about my eyes and I was way too stubborn to admit it.

"Yomei." His voice was coming from much closer mnow and I felt myself being lifted into Master's big strong arms.

"I'm sorry I upset you Yomei. Your skills are impressive, and even without your vision they willalways _be_ impressive."

"Where is there a place for a blind ninja?" I said, my voice wavering slightly.

"The Mist Nins are all trained to hunt by sound alone. They do not require their eyes…you will be fine."

"Hunting...by sound…?"

"I will teach you…don't worry. You are not becoming when you are so upset. Yomei, youare only seven years old; many years await you."

"Nnn..."

I felt my eyelids droop shut, but that really made no difference…everything was black.

After that day I never saw anything through my eyes again.

* * *

Alright before the questions let me explain! 

This is another KakashiOC in the first person, but not the one Iwas talking about on my bio page. Don't worry-I'm almost done writing chapter one of this.

Anyway, It'll get good-i promise! Please R&R!

Fade


	2. Running

To Laine, AznNarutoGrl-91, Space Ninja Crash, FireDragonBl, Insomniac Jaki, ASweetKissFromPoisonedLips, deadgalwalking, Jemiul, and whoever else reviews before I post this. Thank YOU SO VERY MUCH! I honestly did not expect so many reviews! They made me sooo happy, you have no idea! Anyway, here's an update.

THROUGH BLIND EYES

CHAPTER 1Running

My name is not known outside the organization that I work for. But they say being unknown on the outside is a good thing for my profession: an expert ninja spy.

I am Konakyo Yomei, 23 years old, and I am probably the only blind ninja in all the mist country, and perhaps the world, though I really don't know about _that_.

None of my background is that important to me right now, because I am on the run. The very organization that I have helped rise to power with my work is pursuing me, and when they catch me, I will be killed.

FLASHBACK-

"_Yomei's work has proved quite useful…"_

_I stopped walking to listen at the door, where a meeting was being held. _

_"The weakness of Konohagakure village is now evident…"_

_"Our attack should commence within the month…"_

_Even with my extreme hearing I could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation, due to the mostly sound proof door, but what I _was_ hearing was very disconcerting. _

_"Are you sure we should keep Orochimaru as our ally? It might not be wise to-" _

_I recognized this voice…it was the most skilled ninja in our organization, Uchiha Itachi. The boy was still very young, only 17, but he was an extremely skilled ninja. _

_"Itachi-san, like it or not, he is a valuable part of our organization, although he is no longer directly involved, and _no_ Kisame, we will not be attacking within the month. If we wish to take control of ALL the ninja villages, we must do so with more caution than your average terrorists."_

_This voice belonged to the leader of the organization, and at once the room became deathly quiet. The Leader was a very intimidating person. _

_I took care not to breathe; any small breath could alert them to my presence. This was not what I asked for! Not what I wanted! I had always believed this was an intelligence agency for the mist village! I had to get out of here! I had to run! I don't know how I missed the fact that I was working for criminals for TEN FRICKING YEARS!_

_"What was that!" One voice asked from the room._

_The jig was up, they knew I was there. I gave up trying to move silently and started to all out run._

_It was really lucky I knew my way around the HQ or I would have been doomed before I had ever started, me being blind and all. _

_I yanked open the door that I knew to be the southern exit because of the maple tree smell that dominated the air; I took one step…and tripped down the stairs I had forgotten were there. No time to check if I was hurt or not, I got up quickly and took off running again… towards Konoha. Of all the places I had worked in, Konoha was my favorite. I liked the way the air smelled there-like sakura trees. Of course there was no guarantee that I was even going to make it that far…_

END OF FLASHBACK

I sensed I was close to Konohagakure village now, but I didn't know if my legs would get me there anymore- I had been running pretty much nonstop for three days…

_CRACK_. A twig broke under someone's foot from behind me.

_Crap, they're catching up…_

I willed my legs to speed up, my four pursuers close behind. I may be tired beyond belief, but my hearing had not been affected in the slightest.

"AH!" I couldn't help but shout out as my foot caught on a fallen branch. I tumbled headfirst down a slope; painfully coming to a stop only as my head smashed against something hard-a rock maybe? My ankle also throbbed, undoubtedly sprained.

Another twig snapped close by, alerting me to their presence.

"Get her. This has already taken to long." I wanted to move, but I just couldn't.

"N-no…" I whimpered, taking in a shaky breath. I could smell the Sakura trees…not too bad of a smell right before you die, I suppose.

I felt a hand roughly grab my wrist and I weakly tried to wriggle free, to no avail. Another hand reached for my shoulder, but I sunk my teeth into his wrist.

"DAMN WOMAN!" Someone backhanded me across the right check.

Blood dripped from my mouth, but for some reason, blood wasn't the only thing my nose was picking up…I couldn't quite place it…wait! Yes, it was the scent of human and dogs, but I _must_ be imagining something that…out there, because I was so exhausted.

There was a 'chink' as a sword was drawn from its scabbard.

"Just do it."

"Sorry Yomei-AH!" His voice was cut off, replaced a millisecond later by a gurgling scream.

The human and dog smell was everywhere…as well as the smell of blood. I heard another petrifying scream as yet another of my attackers was killed. Now I was sure-someone else was here, and whoever they were, they were helping me!

"Damn! Retreat for now!" Their steps were fading, fleeing in the opposite direction.

"Hey…are you alright?"

My rescuer, who I could now identify as the source of the odd smell, was approaching me.

"Hey, I asked if you were alright!" He said a little louder. I could place him as a 'he' because of his deep voice.

"Nnn…" I whimpered piteously.

"Damn, she's hurt…"

The man touched my hand, but it wasn't at all an aggressive touch.

"I'm going to help you. Shush now." He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me onto his back piggy-back style.

"I'm just going to take you to the hospital, so please just try to rest." His voice was simply too gentle and kind to even _try_ to refuse.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and settled my head on his muscular shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"There you go, now we're all set." He was walking as he spoke, and soon the steady up and down motion of his steps lulled me into a much-needed sleep.


	3. New Home

July 2, 2005Neh yo yo yo! Guess what I just did! I editted one word in this chapter...becuase i found out Genma's last name at last! hahahaha.a...

* * *

CHAPTER 2-New Home

"Tsunade-sama…She's regaining consciousness…"

"Can you hear me, girl?"

I gulped. Where was the kind man who had rescued me?

"Um…Yomei…"

"Say what?"

"My name…is Yomei." I had always been told never to tell anyone my name, but since I was planning on starting some sort of new life here…

"Well, Yomei….welcome to Konohagakure village. I am Tsunade, The Hokage."

I said nothing. I already knew this; having had to do a mission that's sole purpose was to find information on the new Hokage…If only I had thought that suspicious at the time…

"Well…your injuries are not too bad, just a minor concussion and a sprained ankle. You should be fine very soon."

I nodded. I wonder if she knew I was blind?

"And yes, I know you are blind."

Holy Crap, could she read minds?

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think he's going to wait much longer, no matter how much respect he has for you…" Another voice came from the far side of the room.

"Your rescuer has been checking on you every hour on the nose. He had a fit when I wouldn't let him in this time. Do you want to meet him or would you rather rest?"

_Every Hour! What a sweetheart! _

"I'd like to meet him…but…"

"But what?"

"Please don't tell him that I'm blind."

"Sure…" Her voice was skeptical, but I was glad she did not question me.

Her footsteps moved away, and a door opened from somewhere on the left.

Years of training allowed me to hear the conversation at the door, which was probably not meant for me to hear.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She wants to see you though, so you better get over there."

I fought the instinct to sigh at the word 'see'. It had always been a rather tender point for me, imagine that.

"Ah, um yes…"

"You aren't nervous, are you?" said Tsunade with a slight chuckle. "Get over there, you big baby."

I heard a rustle as she shoved him into the room, soon followed by the slam of the door.

"Hello…" He said awkwardly.

I found myself tongue-tied. What was I supposed to say!

"Oh, how rude of me; my name is Hatake Kakashi."

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Scarecrow? What kind of parents did this guy have and what drugs were they on! His footsteps were coming closer.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

I groped about; trying to get out of bed, but a hand stopped me.

"Whoa there, have you forgotten about your ankle? You don't want to make things worse now do you?" He sat down next to me.

"Th-Thank you." I stuttered, feeling very dumb. I felt heat in my cheeks, which I know is blushing, though I don't remember now what it looks like. I hope I didn't look too much like an idiot.

"You're welcome!" His voice came, audibly relieved that I had spoken to him at all.

"So, why were those guys after you?" I looked away from him. What was I supposed to say to that? That I was on the run from an organization bent on world domination and only I knew their plans? Yeah right. I'd be locked in loony land faster than it takes to heat up ramen.

"Sorry." The guy said quickly. "When you want to tell me, I'll be here." There was a pause.

"So, what's your name?"

"…"

Years of habit mixed with my own tongue-tied ness prevented me from answering.

Just then the door opened again and the scent of food wafted through the air.

I moaned. Nice of them to bring him food…I always knew this village looked after their ninjas very well, but I was hungry too…maybe if I was cute and lovable enough he'd share with me…

"Meal time Yomei-chan!'

Say…What?

"Oh my, don't look so surprised. This is a hospital, Yomei; we take care of our patients!"

I smiled at her.

"Oh, and Kakashi-san, Tsuande-sama wants to see you."

"Okay. Yomei, is it? Well Yomei-chan, it was nice meeting you."

I smiled.

"Do you need help eating, Yomei?" This voice was from the nurse, but only after the door closed behind Kakashi. Obviously, she had been informed about my eyes, and also about how Kakashi was not to know about them.

"No, just put it on my lap." I said.

She did, and I quickly found chopsticks and began to eat.

"Tsunade-sama wants me to ask you a few questions."

"I'll try to answer them." I said between mouthfuls.

"Where do you come from?"

Uh-oh… 

"Um, somewhere in this country I believe…" I actually had a pretty good idea that the organization HQ was located in Konoha country, just near the border, so that was pretty truthful.

"Are you planning on staying here in the village?"

"Yes, I was planning to…" Uh-oh again! It hadn't occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to stay! Once out of this village I would have a lot fewer places to hide…

"Then we'll have to find you a place to stay…and the papers that will allow you to live here...legally. Of course you understand there's a process of becoming a citizen…"

"Yeah…where should I stay? I don't have any money…"

"I already have a great place for you!" This was Tsunade's voice, but I sensed someone else with her.

"Yomei, this isShiranui Genma. Genma, this is Yomei."

"It's Nice to meet you." Genma's voice came.

"Genma is in charge of a dorm for members of Konoha's ANBU. You know what ANBU are?"

I nodded yes.

"So he has extra rooms, and you will be staying there."

"Okay."

Yeah okay, so how am I going to get there with a sprained ankle! 

"I'll have Kakashi carry you there, as Genma is leaving on a mission immediately. "

"Okay…" I swear, this woman can read minds!

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled, and I winced. Hello people, concussion here, remember!

The door opened again

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Please carry this girl to the ANBU dorms."

"Carry her?"

"Unless you'd like to go make her some crutches-none remain in her size."

I fought the urge to chuckle. This new Hokage was funny, in an interesting sort of way…

"Okay, fine." Funny, he didn't sound at all opposed to the idea of carrying me.

Once again I was lifted onto his back, except this time, I was fully conscious and able to enjoy it. I draped my arms around his neck, with a slight smile; he was really warm…and muscular…

"Alright then Yomei, You don't mind if we go a little faster this time, do you?"

I nodded no.

"Alright, away we go!" I was now feeling wind in my face. Holy crap, did he just jump out the window! I mean, I've jumped out windows before, but not before knowing exactly what was below me or how far I was falling!

"Relax…" Kakashi said, sensing my discomfort. Oh yeah, he could_ see_. I knew that.

"So, you're the quiet type, right?"

I said nothing to this.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I sniffed at the air, hoping to get another whiff of my favorite trees, but instead I was shocked to find a different smell ram itself up my nostrils. Something big was burning.

Apparently, Kakashi smelled it too, as he came to a rather jarring halt.

"Something's on fire!" We took off again in a new direction, towards the flames I could now feel, pleasantly warm on my face.

Fire was good; I had always been good with fire. Fire I could handle.

"Yomei, sit here, I'll be right back as soon as I help put this out…" He was going to set me down, but I knew that I'd have a hell of a time getting to the fire with a sprained ankle, so I clung to him tightly.

"Yomei...let go, its okay. I'll be right back, don't worry." He said gently, trying to pry me off. Humph, shame on him, assuming I was scared silly, like a child.

"Okay fine, if you're not going to let go, I'll have to take you with me." He said this in such a tone that I knew he was trying to scare me into letting go. He still must have assumed that I was scared. Instead, I broke into a huge grin.

He hesitated a minute, then jumped off toward the heat, muttering something about pyromaniacs.

I took a deep breath, then another.

_Okay, so the sooner you put the fire out, the sooner you can go lie down. _I told myself.

"Hold on tight, I have to let go of you." Kakashi's voice sounded like it was coming from far away as I formed the sign of the tiger quietly and focused my power. Immediately, I stopped feeling any heat at all.

This was my gift, my bloodline limit: the ability to control and manipulate fire. I didn't like telling people this; however, not even the organization knew about it.

With care, so Kakashi wouldn't catch the movements out of the corner of his eye, I spread out my fingers toward the fire, holding on to Kakashi with only my knees, as he had let go of me. These flames were spreading fast, they were more extensive than the ones trying to quench it realized.

But _I _knew. I could _feel_ its enormousness…and I also knew that it was going to take a lot of my energy to stop it, enough to give me quite a headache afterwards. Normally I wouldn't have bothered, but I was ready to take a nap, and I didn't want to wait while Kakashi did things the normal way.

With a deep breath, I clenched my outstretched fingers into a fist.

"What the 'ell!" A heavily accented voice shouted from somewhere to my left. I quickly wrapped my arms innocently around Kakashi's neck, throwing in little whimper for good measure.

"It's gone!"

"It's like it just disappeared!" Well, judging by the sound of things, I had been successful.

"Kakashi-san, thank you!" someone said. Oh perfect, they thought he had done it. No one would ever suspect the pitiful looking girl on his back, which made me sort of happy.

"Um…you're welcome. I have to go." Kakashi jumped off.

"Yomei-"

Uh-oh. I didn't like the tone of his voice. Apparently whatever he was going to say was lost in the wind though, as he never said more than that. Phew, I thought for a minute he suspected me of being responsible for the disappearing fire. Which I was.

We came to another stop, and Kakashi set me down carefully. Huh, we were already there?

"Yomei, how did you put out those flames?" Uh, guess we weren't there yet…Now my question was where were we?

"Yomei." His voice was more firm.

"…" Like hell I was going to tell him. No one knew except my old master, and I intended to keep it that way. I knew damn well bloodline limits weren't commonly accepted.

"Yomei, this is important."

"…" The headache I had expected because of the power it took to put out the flames was now pounding its evil fists against my brain. This on top of the concussion was not a pleasant feeling.

Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, but I want to know, and I _will_ find out eventually."

Ha! In your dreams Kakashi.

For the umpteenth time within ten hours, he lifted me onto his back, and we were off.

"Okay, here it is." He said after 10 minutes more.

I felt a slight change in temperature as we entered the building.

"Kakashi-san, what…?"

"Hokage's orders." Kakashi said simply. "Her ankle's sprained, so I'll have to carry her to one of your free rooms."

"But…this is an _ANBU_ dorm, Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi let go of one of my legs in order to grab the shirt of the ANBU.

"Are you saying…that you want to defy the Hokage? This girl _will _be rooming here. "

"Y-Yes sir."

I shivered inadvertently. The way his voice went from carefree to deadly I found really scary. I Hope I'm never on the bad side of Kakashi.

"Perfect." His carefree voice was back.

"U-up the stairs to your right; there's a free room there."

"Thank you!"

He grabbed my leg again and took me up a set of stairs.

"This looks comfortable enough…" He set me down on the bed, which was very soft.

"Let me know how staying here works out, alright?"

"Th-Thank you…"I said, and I could not stop the stutter.

"Don't mention it!" He said as he closed the door to my new bedroom.

I lie back blissfully, with a huge sigh. Ah, sleep at _last._

* * *

ha, took me long enough...lol R&R! tell me what you guys think of this chapter!

Thanks a bunch.

Fade


	4. Sakura Trees

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you! ♥

I don't own naruto. But I do own my oc, kanakyo yomei. (consider this the declaimer for the previous chapters, as I recently noticed none of them have disclaimers. Woops)

* * *

THROUGH BLIND EYES

Chapter 3- Sakura Trees

I woke up to someone prodding me.

"Stop…" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"Wake up Yomei!"

"No…" I didn't really recognize the voice. Familiar as it was, I couldn't put a name with it.

The person ripped the covers back.

"Come on! Get up, or no breakfast for you!" He grabbed my wrists and pulled me right onto the floor, much to my displeasure. I climbed to my feet grumpily.

"I hate you…dude." I used dude, since I couldn't remember the name.

"Don't tell me you forgot who I am already."

"Um…yes?"

"It's Genma!"

I clapped my hands together in revelation.

"Oh yeah! But that doesn't stop me from hating you any less." I yawned, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

Genma sighed. "Well too bad for you." He grabbed my hand. "Come on, breakfast is downstairs."

I allowed him to lead me out of my room and down a hallway, using him as a crutch. The smell of sausage was wafting towards me.

I groaned as waves of hunger ripped through me.

"Hey, are you all right?" Genma wrapped an arm around me for support.

"Let's just go get food."

Slightly awkwardly, considering I was putting all of my weight on him so I wouldn't fall over from the pain in my ankle; we made it down the stairs.

"Oh, Genma-san, where'd she come from!" A mans voice.

"Can it, Nagi." He sat me in a chair, and I heard the man called Nagi leave.

"Need help eating, Yomei-chan?"

I waved Genma off. "Just put it in my lap" He did and I started eating ravenously.

"How is she, Genma?" Tsunade's voice said. Whoa, I didn't know she was there too! When the hell did she get here?

"Tsunade-sama!" Genma sounded just as shocked as I was, which meant she had probably just teleported here.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. Hold out your ankle please Yomei." I did and continued to eat as Tsunade pulled off my sandal, which I hadn't bothered to remove yesterday.

"Ah good, the swelling had gone down a bit! I can heal this back to normal now." Something cold seemed to be seeping into my foot.

"Yikes, that's cold!" I gasped, fighting the instinct to pull my foot back.

"Relax, would you?" Abruptly the cold stopped. "Now try to stand."

Tsunade was lucky I had finished my food already, or I wouldn't have moved. As it were, I stood there like an idiot for a moment before jumping up and down a few times.

"Pain is all gone." I said. Wow, this lady was a really good medic Nin. Usually it took more than a couple seconds for a healing jutsu to take affect. No wonder she was Hokage.

"Good! Then I will be going. You know the plan, right Genma?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I'll send Kakashi right over."

"Sure."

There was a silence, and then Tsunade spoke again, though this time to me.

"I hear there was a complication yesterday. Still don't want him to know that you're blind? It might help make this whole situation a hell of a lot easier."

"Yes, I'm positive." I reassured her.

"Very well." Tsunade said, annoyed. I sensed her teleport out of the immediate area.

"So…." Genma started, a hint of amusement present in his voice. "You don't want Kakashi to know that you're blind, eh? What, afraid he wont go for a blind girl? Don't worry, he's not that shallow. I think." He said, his voice thick with mirth, which then turned to all out laughing.

I scowled at him. At least, I hoped I was scowling at him.

"So…what is this plan?" I asked, as a way to silence his gales of laughter.

"Me'n Kakashi are going to take you around the village." I could tell there was more to it than that, but I didn't push it. It was probably a ploy to try and casually pry information out of me.

Well, I would tell them all what the Organization planning, but not yet. I had to decide what _I_ was going to do before I spilled the beans.

"Okay, so where are we going to meet Kakashi?"

"He's coming here, didn't you hear Tsunade? Actually, he should be here any minute. The man's always late, so Hokage told him to be here at 7 o'clock, which was…two hours ago."

I snorted into my orange juice. So he thinks he's two hours late, but he's actually right on time! Haha, what a sucker!

Just then there was a blast of chilly air from a door opening.

"Sorry I'm late, Yomei-chan." Kakashi's voice came from right by the door. But wait…Genma was coming too, wasn't he? So why'd he only address me…? "I was ambushed by a rabid cat…"

"You are such a liar." Genma said.

Kakashi laughed sheepishly.

All I wanted to say was 'Well, it's time to go'. Simple sentence, right? Except that all that came out of my mouth was air, and no sound! Grr! What was up with me lately? Why couldn't I speak when Kakashi was around! I sighed, and hid my embarrassment by taking hold of what I sincerely hoped was Genma's hand.

Silence.

"Um…Yomei-chan…I'm, um, flattered-" I let go with horror. That was Kakashi's voice! Oh shit! My cheeks were hot with embarrassment. This left me in quite a predicament. On the one hand, I _needed_ a guiding hand, because the senses I frequently relied on to get me around were plugged;except nowIcouldn't go grab Genma's hand instead, or Kakashi might figure out that I was blind…and I just wasn't ready for that yet…

Someone intertwined their fingers with mine. The same hand I had just stupidly grabbed. Kakashi's hand. Wait, that could only mean one thing…did he think that I…liked him? The thought made my blood run cold with dread, but my face flamed even hotter, if that was possible. I had only just met him!

"Oh." Genma said, a tone of superiority in his voice; a tone I definitely did not like. "I know what this is." He patted me on the head.

"And what's that, Genma?" We were walking now, Kakashi on my right side, and Genma on my left. Kakashi had asked the question, and, dreading the answer,I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Was Genma going to tell Kakashi that I was blind?

"Yomei is…" That's it; no way was I going to let him say it. I shook my hand free of Kakashi's and tackled Genma right to the ground, pinning him there by way of my knee in his chest. Genma was laughing, and there was silence from Kakashi.

"That was quite irrational, Yomei. All I was going to say was that you are…shy…of Kakashi!" Genma said, with some trouble, because I was desperately trying to cover up his mouth. Well, it could be worse. At least he hadn't said I was blind. But still…why'd he have to say that at all? I felt my face burning…again; and it hadn't even completely cooled from when I had grabbed the wrong hand!

"Shy of me?" Kakashi's voice was skeptical, as it should be. After all, I had just, of my own accord, been walking hand in hand with him. Albeit by mistake, but he didn't know that. I took special care to slyly knee Genma in the stomach as I stood and brushed myself off.

What had I done to deserve this? This whole thing never would have happened if the stupid Sakura trees didn't completely clog my sense of smell with their scents; or if the hustle and bustle of village life didn't completely wreck my hearing!

When I decided to flee here, I should have factored all of that in. I was snapped unpleasantly back to reality as Kakashi's hand landed on my shoulder, sending a shiver through my back.

"Are you really _shy_ of _me_?" I scowled and brushed his hand off my shoulder. Damn Genma.

"Well, we don't have all year to figure this out. Come on, you two, it's time to keep moving!" Genma looped his arm through mine and steered me around a corner. It was very crafty of him, helping me to navigate without giving anything away to Kakashi…

KAKASHI POV

When she took his hand, his heart seemed to have stopped beating. He didn't know why, but when she had blushed and let go, all he wanted was to get her slender hand back in his. Without even _meaning_ to, he had reached out and took it, and that frightened him; especially when he couldn't make himself let go. To his absolute horror, the fact that she didn't seem to want him to let go either had _thrilled_ him. Absolutely thrilled him!

What frightened him even more than all of the above was when Genma had taken her arm, a flare of emotion ripped through him. An emotion he had never felt before: jealousy. It terrified him. A ninja was not supposed to feel these things! What was wrong with him!

YOMEI POV

"So, Yomei, what in our wonderful village would you like to go to first?" I noticed that he didn't use the word 'see' and wondered if he avoided it on purpose. Either way I appreciated it.

Reaching up deftly, I caught a petal of a Sakura blossom that had been floating through the air. Unbidden, a smile lit up my face. Hey, the simple things in life, right?

"Sakura trees?" Kakashi asked "Do you want to see more of them?" I flinched at the word 'see' but I don't think he noticed. "I know a place where they grow…and all together, in a sort of garden."

I nodded. Yeah, that sounded good…a cluster of those trees all together…how wonderful…how blissfully wonderful…was I starting to get obsessed with cherry trees? Probably.

"Right then, so you two follow me." Genma led me after Kakashi.

We must have walked for at least an hour before Genma finally stopped.

"Whoa…" Genma said.

I hesitantly took a sniff…and was almost overwhelmed by the smell. I swayed on my feet.

"Yomei?" Kakashi's voice. I felt his arm wrap loosely around my waist.

"Are you all right?" He asked, and I could actually hear concern in his voice. For some reason, that made feelextremely warm, despite the cold air. His hair must be slightly on the long side, because I could feel the tips of it brush on my cheek. Wait…wouldn't that mean he was leaning over me? AK! I felt heat in my cheeks.

"What's the matter Yomei-chan? Why are you blushing?" Genma said, with a chuckle.

I pushed away from Kakashi and ran for it, cheeks now burning so hot I wondered if my head was actually on fire. Hell, I think I've blushed more today than I have in my entire life.

"Hey Yomei, watch out!" Genma shouted.

On pure instinct, I jumped to my left. What was the danger! I strained my ears; trying to sense what is was I was watching out for.

"W-water!" I said to myself with horror. Where though? Left, right, back? It sucked not being able to see sometimes.

"C'mon, Yomei, didn't you notice the cliff?" Kakashi said, touching my hand.

Cliff? What cliff? Oh wait, I got it. The water was from a river running at the bottom of the cliff.

"Well, come on." He tugged on my hand. Man, this guy was starting to get on my nerves! What the hell was his problem? He was making me feel like a bloody liability, and that ticked me off! To top it all off, he was making me blush as easily as an infatuated teenager, which _really_ pissed me off!

I pushed his hand away, but the force propelled me backward. On a normal day, I would have found my footing again with ease, but this was not a normal day. My senses were incredibly screwed up.

I tripped over Kakashi's foot and fell…into air.

"YOMEI!" Both the voices of Genma and Kakashi rang after me, but they were coming from above me now. Oh shit. That means I fell off the cliff! Damn senses! Damn Kakashi!

I hit very cold water headfirst; piercing the fast movingcurrent and slamming my head on the bottom. My consciousness lasted just long enough to know I was being swept downstream before I blacked out.

* * *

WHOA! I updated! Don't kill me for taking so long….I hate typing, so it usually takes me a while to update. And then I have to edit…. Well you get the picture.

Anyway, I really like this chapter. It's actually a lot different that what I originally had written, but I like this version so much better. Leave a review please! Pretty please! See you next time,

Fade


End file.
